Secrets of Moemon Mansion
by loob88
Summary: Daryl is an 18-year-old boy studying Moemon sciences. He's been sent to Professor Willow's Moemon Mansion. At first all is normal, but then secrets start to appear...


**A/N: I was thinking of having this story with a female trainer and male pokemon, but I wasn't sure it would work. So I went for male trainer and female pokemon instead. I may do a gender swap in the future though, so keep an eye out.**

**This story contains Moemon/Gijinka. If you don't like it, then don't read. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-loob88**

I let out a sigh and knocked the door of the Professor's Moemon Mansion. I had been invited to complete my Moemon studies there and report my findings to him and, for some unknown reason, I was willing to do it.

Now, I regretted that decision.

I knocked again, waiting for a few moments until the door opened. A Moemon Clefable stood in front of me, face a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Only people who are invited by the Professor have permission to come to Moemon Mansion." She enquired harshly.

"I have been invited by the Professor. I'm Daryl, the guy who's studying here for a month." I replied. The face of the Clefable softened as soon as she heard me say that.

"My apologies, Daryl. I'm Gracie. The other girls are inside. I'll take you to meet them. Betty will take your suitcases to your room shortly, so leave them by the stairs." She smiled, grabbing me by the arm and leading me inside. She took me through a corridor and into a huge room, where several Moemon were sitting on sofas, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Guys, Daryl's here. Say hi." Gracie beamed. The girls turned around to face me, their expressions a mix of smiles and frowns.

"I'll introduce you to them all. Ariadne is the red-haired one on the left with the extra arms. She's an Ariados Moemon. Boo, the Teddiursa Moemon, is the one sitting down on the left, playing with her dolls. Tetra, the grumpy one over there, is a Golbat Moemon. Kismet is a Zangoose Moemon, Betty's a Miltank Moemon and Angel is an Absol Moemon. The other girls are around the house somewhere. Either that or they're in the garden. You'll meet them soon enough. For now, Betty'll take your bags to your room and you can meet the girls." Gracie introduced me to everyone and I watched as a black-haired girl in a pink maid outfit grabbed my suitcases and took them up a flight of stairs. One of the girls-presumably the zangoose Moemon-came up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kismet. You must be Daryl. My room's next to your room. I watch TV really late at night so promise me you won't be annoyed." She grinned. I nodded.

"I promise." I chuckled. She smiled back at me and I felt all my previous worries melt away. if the other Moemon were like this, I could get used to this place.

But then I had my studies to consider. If I was to get my degree in Moemon Sciences, I needed to do my work, not mess around with a bunch of hot chicks. Not that I liked them, anyway. And there was Boo. I couldn't say she was hot as she was only something like 7. When she evolved, though...

I stopped myself there.

"Kismet, where's my room?" I asked.

"I'll take you if you want. It's on the East Wing of the Third Floor. It's Room 23. Mine's 24. Gracie's is 22. So you have us two to keep you company, in a way. The walls are REALLY thin." The Zangoose Moemon chuckled, and she began to walk out of the room, leaving me to follow her like some form of lost sheep.

* * *

We walked up several flights of stairs until we got to my room. Because, as Kismet had told me, the room was usually vacant, I assumed it would be plain and almost empty. But, when I opened the door, I was met with a surprise.

The walls were a soft yellow and the carpet beige, two colours enhanced by the sun filtering through the window and white net curtains. A small bed was in the corner of the room, the sheets a deep blue. A TV was on top of a chest of drawers, and a wardrobe was in the corner. My suitcases were propped up on it, and I made a mental note to open them afterwards. I flopped down onto my bed and Kismet joined me.

"Well, you've seen your room now. Like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really cool." I smiled.

"Iris did it. She's a Blissey Moemon and we call her Matron. She was the professor's first. She's 34, but acts 64. She's REAL strict, so don't get on her bad side." Kismet giggled.

"How old are YOU then?" I asked playfully.

"17. You?" She grinned.

"18. I left school when I was 16 and I go to a Pokemon University now. I'm in my last year and that's how I ended up here, studying Moemon Sciences." I smiled.

"Well, I'd better get out of here before iris comes storming in and accuses us of messing up your clean bedsheets. You coming?" Kismet grinned.

"HELL yeah. Where are we GOING?" I asked.

"How about to the garden. You need to meet some of the other girls." Kismet explained. I nodded and we raced out of the room, slamming the door shut and giggling like two mad poochyenas.

* * *

Kismet and I walked into the garden, looking out for any other Moemon. Just then, Kismet darted off into the bushes, returning with a slightly confused Duskull Moemon.

"This is Erin." The Zangoose smiled.

"Hi." Erin muttered.

"Hi. I'm Daryl. I'm the new boy." I smiled.

"You don't look like any Moemon I know." Erin chuckled softly.

"I'm a human. I came here to study for a month." I replied. Erin nodded.

"Ah. I see." She murmured. Kismet smiled at her and I did, too, before we walked away and into the house.

* * *

_Dear Professor Willow,_

_Studies were kinda halted today as I was practically smothered by Moemon. I'll try tomorrow._

_-Daryl_


End file.
